1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of medical aid devices, and more particularly to sock or hosiery donning tools.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
People with back, knee and hip problems, people with decreased flexibility, pregnant women, or people who are overweight, have a hard time bending over far enough to put on their socks and hosiery.
In general, it is known in the art to have a long handled tool for aiding a user in putting on hosiery or socks, wherein the tool comprises flanges about which a user fits the top of a sock such that the top of the sock is held in an open position to receive the foot of a user, as demonstrated by at least U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0049201. However, such devices fail to provide an adequate gripping structure to maintain socks in place during insertion of a user's foot. Further, the manner in which such devices are utilized blocks the user's view of the foot as it is being inserted into hosiery. It is also known to fold the top of a stocking over a stocking holding portion of a device, and slide a foot into the open end of the stocking, as demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,074. However, the '074 device is large, and is not easily portable. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved hand-held sock donning apparatus that is easily utilized, facilitates retention of socks during use, and allows easy disengagement of a donned sock and that can be utilized as a shoe horn.